disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marion Moseby
Marion Moseby is one of the main characters in The Suite Life franchise. Background He was the manager of the Boston Tipton Hotel and later the manager of the S.S. Tipton who is probably the most annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. He also encourages London and always prepares the hotel when Mr. Tipton or someone famous arrives to the Tipton Hotel. He also tries his best to manage the hotel. He also started out as a bellboy in his early years. He was 41 since "Mom and Dad on Deck" when it was his birthday. He tends to have a crush on the people he works with such as Carey Martin and Emma Tutweiller. Mr. Moseby lives in an apartment and his older brother, Spencer, and grandmother has appeared in the series. Spencer was once poor and took advantage of Mr. Moseby, and Mr. Moseby dislikes his older brother very much. Marion Moseby's catchphrase is 'Good luck with that'. He also hires the best he can get. He is addicted to a computer game which he plays with Zack, and once had to attend a meeting for other gaming addicts. He is always teased by his short height, the running gag appears more frequently in The Suite Life on Deck than The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, such as Zack teasing that when Mr. Blanket made a 2-foot tall doll figure of Mr. Moseby, Zack said, "Hey Look! Yours' is life-size!" ("The Defiant Ones"). Origin Marion Moseby was born in Boston. Moseby has a sister named Lilly, and an elder (but shorter) brother named Spencer, he also has a younger half-brother named Dwight Howard who is much taller then he is. Story Early Life He met Ash Tyler in 1982, with whom he spent two years on the road as a competetitve hand slap team. But on the night of the International Handslap Championship another man named Derek Jupiter asked Ash Tyler to join the band Iron Weasel. So Moseby was left without a partner and lost the competition. Moesby studied in the University of Hotelery Studies. After finishing his schooling in 1987 he begins working in the Tipton as a bellboy (as revealed in The Ghost of Suite 613). At the time he actually had a head of hair unlike how he usually appears in every other episode of the entire series, as he had an afro-like style. In 1994, he became a waiter in the hotel's dining service, as shown by the photographs behind his office's desk. ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' In the year 2001, Mr. Tipton promoted Marion to the position of manager, when Esteban came to the United States. He once lost his job because of being fired by the hotel inspector, Ilsa, ("Hotel Inspector") but came back days after. He is very stressed when it comes to Zack and Cody, especially since the day they came to the Tipton, which he likes to call "the end of happiness". In 2007, his niece came to the Tipton to be more responsible. ''The Suite Life on Deck'' In the final months of 2008, Mr. Tipton gave Moseby the job of becoming the new manager of the S.S. Tipton. Moseby was stuck on the island Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, and London were stuck on with Emma (Lost at Sea). It is unknown how he got back on the ship, though nobody seemed to mind that he was gone. In another episode he won the Tour de France, but was beaten up for not technically being entered. (Breakup in Paris) Mr Moseby dances with Emma at the Seven Seas School Dance. (So You Think You Can Date?) and in The Play's the Thing, Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller officially become a couple, as they cuddle during Cody's play and then sneak off. In Graduation on Deck, Mr. Moseby proposes to Ms. Tutweiller and she says yes. Marion and Emma head off to start a new life together. ''The Suite Life Movie'' Jessie Despite having stood up to Mr. Tipton, Mr. Moseby apparently was not fired. Four years later, Mr. Moseby now works at the New York City Tipton Hotel. All seems well for the longtime Tipton employee until he runs into a "familiar face". However, that "face" is actually Jessie Prescott, who resembles Bailey Pickett from the S.S. Tipton. After noticing the resemblance, he called Cody on the phone to relay that observation only to regret it when Cody expresses an interest in coming to see for himself. Personality Being the hotel's former manager, Moseby was obsessive about keeping it in order. He is usually uptight in a Basil Fawlty-like way, bossy and prone to hysterical fits when things go wrong. He has shown feelings for the teacher at Seven Seas High, Emma Tutweiller. In a few episodes, they are actually together, but these romantic stages end quickly and restart again soon. You could say that they have an on-again/off-again relationship, but it is clear that both have romantic feelings for each other. They become engaged in the series finale. Rivals *Zack (very often) *Cody (at times when Cody acts as immature as Zack) *Ilsa (arch nemesis) *Ilsa's St. Mark Hotel staff *CALLIE from "Computer Date" *The Granny robot from "London's Apprentice" *Mikio Takewaki the sumo wrestler who tried to beat him up in "Trouble in Tokyo" *Constable Simms from the episode "Parrot Island" Trivia *He laughs at the fact that the twins can be more responsible. *He usually tells stories about his past which annoys the kids. *He is on the American croquet team with two other guys in Connecticut, and he knows all about the sport. *He was entered on the American team for the Tour de France, but he was injured before he could actually race. *He has wanted the boys to be sent to military school. *Moseby's birthday was shown in the episode Mom and Dad on Deck, where it is revealed that his mother always forgets to send him gifts. *He owns a map of the world, and colors in countries where Cody gets kicked out of restaurants. *He was on a roller disco team, but during their reunion in Florida, none of them showed up. *Mr. Tipton knows him very well, possibly because of his high rank in the Tipton organization. But oddly, Mr. Tipton did not recognize him in Twister: Part 3 *He usually says that his name "Marion" belongs to one of his family members. *He appeared in every episode in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, but was absent for 16 episodes in The Suite Life on Deck. *His Medieval Magic Quest username is "Jango Darkblade." *He is shown to be very good at many things (miniature golf, biking, croquet, cheerleading, etc.) but his careers for them ended because of accidents. *Zack has made fun of his height many times in Season 2 and at various other times in the show. Other characters, including London (despite her being shorter than Mr. Moseby) often poke fun at his height as well. Non - Appearances Mr. Moseby missed 16 episodes of Season 1, 2 and 3 of The Suite Life on Deck. For Season 3, it was primarily because Phill was directing the episode. Season 1: *International Dateline *Flowers & Chocolate *Boo You *Shipnotized *The Wrong Stuff Season 2: *Kitchen Casanova *Family Thais *Goin' Bananas *Can You Dig It? *Marriage 101 *Seven Seas News Season 3: *Silent Treatment *Rat Tale *Frozen *My Sister's Keeper *Senior Ditch Day Jessie: *Karate Kid-tastrophe Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Schoolteachers Category:Sailors Category:African American characters Category:Uncles Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Jessie characters Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:Singing characters Category:I'm in the Band characters Category:Businesspeople